Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune's silhouettes during the ending credits of Episode 6 pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card Screenshots Opening 1101_Ruby_Rose_21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01515.png|Jaune exit stage left, enter Pyrrha Nikos 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01543.png| Err... is she posing? The First Step 1104 The First Step_04814.png|Jaune passes by the girl who mentioned his hair... as well as his future teammate 1104_The_First_Step_04953.png|Weiss asking Pyrrha to team up 1104 The First Step_06015.png|Pyrrha trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104_The_First_Step_07296.png|Someone didn't know I was a cereal mascot? For shame... 1104 The First Step_07371.png|Pyrrha as a cereal mascot. And remember to brush your teeth! 1104 The First Step_07779.png|Don't be disappointed Jaune, and don't give up! 1104 The First Step_08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step_10617.png|Pyrrha briefly seen beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and her shield, Akoúo̱, both equipped. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2391.png|First - secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2612.png|Aiming her weapon. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_07001.png|Leading the way 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_10675.png|Trying to explain that which she has known all her life 1106 The Emerald Forest_10122.png|Pyrrha confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest_11451.png|An exhausted Pyrrha after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest_11549.png|You are strong... if you will ever let yourself believe that The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4799.png|He made that torch! 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_5193.png|Lights Out! 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6839.png|''RUN AWAY!'' 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces_03813.png|This was not in my transcript! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces_12099.png|Covering Ren's retreat 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces_15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108_Players_and_Pieces_16274.png|Launching Nora to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces_16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby defeats the Nevermore 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces_21219.png|Ya did it, son 1108 Players and Pieces_21301.png|Here, take this punch as a reward The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111_Jaunedice_3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice_7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_03391.png|Night vision, Jaune! NO, NOT BINOCULARS! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_03583.png|*Heavy Facepalm* 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_04100.png|Silence Cardin, no one likes you. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07174.png|Beautiful night, isn't it? 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_07349.png|Uhh... Pyrrha... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07409.png|NO! Don't jump! 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_07868.png|We can come up here everyday... together... to train... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_09121.png|What do you mean you don't belong here? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_09620.png|Please Jaune, let me help you 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2_10242.png|If that is what you want... Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_00979.png|Looking out the window 1113_Forever_Fall_01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall_01539.png|Our leader knows exactly what he's doing 1113_Forever_Fall_06351.png|What are you doing Jaune? 1113 Forever Fall_07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall_09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03511.png|Something's up 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_04751.png|Wait... let's watch 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_05804.png|Unleashing a Black Aura...? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2_06078.png|Semblance of Polarity revealed 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_06201.png|Uh... What? 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_06667.png|Yes. Magnets are cool too 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_09586.png|Pyrrha 'glad' Jaune asked her to help train him 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_10057.png|And so the training begins... Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images